The Revenge of Monkey Fist: Halloween Tail 2
by Aero Tendo
Summary: This is the sequel to my FIRST "Halloween Tail" story. Monkey Fist is back and she yes, female  is back and after Kim and Ron's daughter, Rose again. Is there more to the story? You betcha! Am I going to tell you here? Heck no! Just read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

**The Revenge of Monkey Fist: Halloween Tail 2**

**AN:** Kim and Ron Stoppable with little Rose as the Mystical Monkey Fist tries to seek revenge. This is the follow up story from my "A New Halloween Tail". It might help if you read that one before reading this one.

**Chapter One: Birth**

It had been a few years since the female Monkey Fist incident where she tried to claim Kim and Ron's child as their own.

Rose was old enough to enter Pre-K in the coming year and her mother Kim Stoppable had high hopes that she would be fortunate to make friends like she had when she was that young.

Kim looks down at her daughter who was very adorable in her little dress and she had her hair pulled back into a single ponytail even though she wanted to put it into two like she had when she'd been young but her daughter had been adamant about the style she now sported. She says to her with her hand coming down to rest on her head, "Are you excited about Halloween coming up tomorrow?"

Rose looks up and smiles big at her mother, "Yes! I have the best costume in the world too!"

Kim smiles back at Rose even as she silently was thanking Monique in her head for all the help she gave her in making the costume that was in just her size. She nods a little at her and says, "Yes and I bet you will get the most candy too. Just remember, don't do what daddy does and let me inspect the candy before you have any."

Rose blinks as her smile disappears, "You mean I can't eat all the candy until I'm sick like daddy does? What are you looking at my candy for?"

Kim sighs as she knew she'd told her before and says, "I'm just going to make sure that all the candy is safe from any kind of poison."

Rose frowns and says, "What about daddy's candy?"

Kim rubs Rose's head and says, "He has a different way of checking the candy before eating it."

Rose tilts her head as she looks at her mother in confusion.

Kim can see the confusion and says, "Rufus checks out the candy. I use the Kimmunicator to check them."

Rose understands and nods up at her mother, "I see" she says even as she brings a finger to her mouth in thought.

Even as Kim and Rose continue to talk, through a magic cauldron Monkey Fist looks at the scene and growls, "That should have been my life with her. She should have that kind of bond with ME! And when Halloween comes around this year, I will make sure she becomes my daughter like she should have!" She slams her fists hard onto the edge of the cauldron that makes the image ripple and become blurry.

Monkey Fist growls at the image that comes back into focus, which shows Kim leaning down to kiss Rose on the forehead so very tenderly with love. She shouts loudly to the air and startles some birds that are flying by her window, "She will be MINE!"

Monkey Fist moves away from the cauldron and pulls an ancient but magical scroll off a dusty shelf and begins to read from it as she whispers to herself, "It took me a while, but with this scroll. I will have my heir to power and become even more powerful than Jade and Crimson put together."

Monkey Fist starts to walk around, gathering some materials and tossing them into another cauldron that was sitting by her viewing one and very soon it starts to boil and hiss in steam without even any stirring or any fire beneath it for that matter!

While all this was going on, Kim Stoppable waves to Wade and Rose as she heads off to go do some grocery shopping with Ron.

Monkey Fist finishes her mixing and starts to cast a powerful spell, one that would reach through even the barrier between their world since it was just the day before so their defenses would be weakest then. She starts to cackle loudly as the spell slips through into the other world and turns her attention to the viewing cauldron as she says, "Soon my daughter... soon both worlds will belong to us both forever."

They get back a bit late, unawares of the changes that were already starting. When they got home, the only changes were small things like the pumpkins no longer hand electric candles for the walkway up to the door but real, magical candles that could not go out. Other small changes was how the fake bats that were hung on the roof were starting have glowing eyes and their wings began to wiggle as if trying to flap so they could fly.

Kim and Ron are so engrossed with the carrying of the groceries into the house, that neither one suspect a thing and the closer it got to Halloween, the stronger the magic was starting to take hold of the Stoppable home.

Wade walks out of the Stoppable home just after dark with the magic becoming much more stronger in the darkness. He walks to his car when he hears the sound of a large number of bats flapping. Something he'd heard through the Kimmunicator when Kim and Ron had to stop Dementor from using giant, mutated bats to take over the world. He quickly turns and gasps, as he sees something that was supposed to be impossible! The bat decorations he had helped hang were coming to life! With glowing red eyes and they were growing rapidly in size while pulling off the string of orange lights that had been at their feet! The bats quickly fly at him, wrapping him up in the orange string lights and force him to drop his car keys.

Wade tries to call out, "Kim! Ron! Anybody! HELP!" but is quickly silenced by a bat striking the side of his head with its large black wing, which knocks him out. The bats continue to rapidly grow in size until one of them is large enough to pick up Wade's car and lift it up into the air while another two lift Wade up between the light string.

Meanwhile the happily family within the house has no idea what is happening outside their home.

**(Later)**

The time on the clock reads 11: 58 pm with the seconds hand quickly approaching the last few seconds when elsewhere in Middleton a phone is picked up and a number is dialed. At 11:59:35 the phone in the bedroom begins to ring. Both Kim and Ron were very tired and Kim groans half-asleep, "Ron, will you answer that?" Ron turns away from Kim and answers just as half-asleep, "It is your turn to take care of Rose." Kim groans as she knew he was right but it was Ron's turn to answer the phone and she wasn't getting any sleep until it was answered so she reaches out and just as she begins to pick it up, the clock becomes 12:00:00 and it falls silent. Kim brings the phone to her ear and says, "Hello?" but is met by silence, half-shrugging in her sleepy state she puts the phone back down with Ron turning back to ask with a yawn, "Who was it?" Kim turns towards Ron as she yawns back and says, "No one was there. Must have been a wrong number." She then puts her hand on his shoulder and falls asleep like that, staying that way until the morning alarm goes off.

Kim yawns as she pushes the covers off and hits the snooze with Ron turning in his sleep and muttering, "5 more minutes..." She grabs a towel from her dresser before heading to the adjoining bathroom.

Ron Stoppable may appear to be a buffoon, but give him just cause and his motivation and drive will outshine even that of his wife, Kim's. So when he heard Kim cry out his name very loudly. He was out of the bed with the sheets flying into the air, and by her side even before the sheets were beginning their decent. "What is it Kim?" He says quickly, hoping that it wasn't serious.

Kim points to the bathroom and says, "What is going on Ron?"

Ron says, "That's what I'd like to know. You cry out and I come like a flash out of the bed to see what? Our bathroom?"

Kim looks at him with a frown and points again, "Look again at our bathtub!"

Ron looks past Kim and sees a large barrel. He blinks and says, "Okay... that's strange."

Kim says, "Look around Ron! Something's happening to our home!"

Ron looks around, taking things in more and can see it all now. The tub, the sink, and even the mini-trash can had all been changed into much more primitive versions somehow. He looks out the window and his eyes bulge out big time as he says with a quiver in his voice, "Uh, Kim... do you know how in the Wizard of Oz, Dorthy says to her dog, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore?"

Kim nods and walks over to look out the window as she says, "What does that have to do with our bathroom?"

Ron says as sees Kim look out in surprise, "I don't think we're in Middleton anymore Kim."

Kim turns to Ron as she says, "Looks like we're in for another magical adventure on Halloween."

Ron amusingly says, "With all that we've been through in the past years, you'd think we would be less shocked when something like this happens."

Kim smiles at Ron and rubs her hand over his chest as she says, "It is magic Ron, it isn't supposed to be like how we expect things to be."

Ron nods at her and says, "I guess this means we can't do a couple bath anymore?"

Kim gives him a sly look as she says, "Not unless you want to squeeze in tight together."

Ron chuckles and says, "Probably wouldn't be as fun as it sounds. Besides, we should go check on Rose because that doesn't look like an exactly fun neighborhood."

Ron jerks his thumb at the window where even though it was still like where they lived, in a more different kind of way. The fact that weird creatures roamed the streets, with some looking quite vicious. Yet even those most vicious and scary looking were putting out the trash.

Kim starts to quickly walk to their bedroom door before bolting to where Rose's bedroom was.

Kim pushes the door open quickly and finds her daughter sleeping away in her bed and just like everything else, she found that the room had been changed.

Kim gasps as she sees her daughter laying on a bed that was changing even as she watched into a harness with the window rapidly growing very big.

Ron runs up to the room and gasps before he says, "Rose!"

Rose wakes up enough to open one eye and see her parents and sleepily says, "Daddy?" before a bat flies into the room through the hole that had grown large enough to encompass the entire wall! Before anyone could even move a muscle, the bat swoops in and grabs the handle on the harness and begins to turn around as it flaps its giant wings.

Kim growls and leaps forward at the bat from the door to try and stop the huge bat from stealing her daughter! She manages to grab the bat by the edge of the wing but with a single screech it flaps its huge wings hard and slams her up into the ceiling, causing her to lose her grip and fall to the floor hard.

Ron cries out, "No! Kim!" He dashes to her side before looking up to shout, "Rose!" but it was too late, the bat had flown out and taken Rose with her.

Kim slumps against Ron as she says, "No... not again..."

Ron wraps his arms around her, glaring at the skies with the bat gone from sight already even as the wall started to return to it's natural state very quickly and says, "We'll get her back Kim, I swear it. No matter who we have to go up against or where she is."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Halloween story. I had originally started on another one but this one was a more fun write for me. Of course I'll be posting *both* stories at some point. So, what do you think of this chapter? It doesn't look good for Kim, Ron, or Rose does it? Do you think Akina aka the new Monkey Fist of the magical world will really rule the world somehow through Rose or will her plans be even more sinister than that? Do you feel sorry for them?

As usual all votes, ideas, suggestions, mind signals, voice-overs, transformation guns, magic portals to other worlds and more are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth, Part 1

**The Revenge of Monkey Fist: Halloween Tail 2**

**AN:** Kim and Ron Stoppable with little Rose as the Mystical Monkey Fist tries to seek revenge. This is the follow up story from my "A New Halloween Tail". It might help if you read that one before reading this one.

**Chapter Two: ReBirth**

It had been a few hours since Kim and Ron leapt out of the house wall before it shrunk too much and started off in the last known direction but it was clear after a while that they had no idea where to go or where they were even headed but neither one were going to stop until they found their child.

As they reach the end of a block a voice that they recognized calls out to them, "Hey! Is that really you? Kim? Over here!" They turn to see a woman that looked like Monique.

Kim turns, "Monique? Is that you?"

Monique grabs Kim and pulls her closer to the house, "Yes and trust me girl, you don't want to keep going that way."

Kim glances that way, "What? Why not?"

Monique sighs, "Because there is a whole lot of way lot wicked badness happening there."

Kim frowns darkly, "Then that sounds like just the place we need to go."

Monique looks at Kim with concern, "Why? What's going on girlfriend?"

Kim just silently clenches her hands into tight fists as she looks down until Ron steps up and puts his hands on her shoulders, "Monique, something took Rose from us and it flew off in this direction." Kim looks up in the direction that Monique had indicated with a fierce determination on her face.

Monique's eyes go wide in shock and gasps, "No! Not sweet Rose!"

Ron nods slowly, "So now you see why it is so important we go, right?"

Monique takes a half-step forward, "Whatever you two need me for, I'm there but I have to warn you. There are a lot of crazy-sized bats out there."

Ron takes his hands off of Kim's shoulders, "How did you get here Monique?"

Monique shakes her head as she remembers, "One of those nasty, huge bats grabbed me when I was on my way over to your house but it didn't count on my sharp fashion accessories to free me. It is just a good thing I landed on top of a roof while the bat wasn't too high from it."

"You were on your way to our house? What for?" Ron tilts his head curiously at Monique.

Kim notices how the clouds were starting to change and glow more evilly in the direction of they had to go in, "We need to go Ron. I have a bad feeling."

Ron turns to Kim and nods, "Alright, let's go Kim."

Monique knew there'd be time to discuss the disappearance of Wade after they rescued their daughter. She didn't want it to be a distraction. So she quickly starts to run alongside them, grateful for all the running and stamina exercises she did in preparations for an upcoming mega sale.

Not long into the run though, she could see that she wouldn't be able to keep up with the two of them forever. She could see that they were barely working up a sweat while she was already breathing more heavily. "Ron? You have mystical powers don't you?" She asks between huffs and puffs.

Ron slows down to look at Monique, "Yeah, why?"

"Can't you fly or super-jump with it to get us there faster or something?" Monique says as she breathes more heavily, feeling her stamina breaking down and praying Ron would say "Yes" to her question.

Ron's eyebrows jump up and says, "Hey Kim, we're back in the magical world and it is Halloween. You don't suppose that I could fly us? do you?"

Kim nods to him, "Give it a try Ron."

Ron closes his eyes and his mystical monkey power grows rapidly, quickly forming a blue aura around him that becomes the shape of a large monkey. He can feel himself becoming lighter and nods, "Oh yeah..." He grabs Monique and Kim by the hands and leaps up into the air!

Monique screams, "WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" as she flies into the air. She notices that neither Kim nor Ron made so much as a peep. That they just 'did' it and couldn't help feel like a useless third wheel on the mission to rescue Rose.

Monique looks down as they leap over a great distance and seeing that they were definitely not in Middleton anymore but the question remained, where were they then? It wasn't until she noticed their descent that she started to panic. "Uh guys, we're coming down pretty fast."

Ron smiles at Monique, "Don't worry, I've got you two."

Monique blinks, "You've got me? Who's got you? You're not exactly indestructible yourself!"

Ron just laughs and turns his attention back to the rapidly upcoming ground and just moments before they land, he swings his legs and they come to an almost stop 6 feet off the ground and slowly drift the rest of the way with Monique and Kim touching down first before he finally landed and powered down.

"That was exciting! Now that I know we can live through the experience, can we do it again sometime?" Monique says as she tries to fix her wind-blown hair with a comb from her purse.

Ron chuckles, "Maybe later Monique."

Monique offers the comb to Kim silently, watching her take it even as Kim's eyes never left her goal. The huge and very creepy looking castle that made her shudder just glancing at it.

Kim hands the comb back to Monique and the trio begins their trek up the dirt path to castle entrance, which was open for the huge bats that were carrying people and vehicles with people in it into the castle.

Monique stops and puts her hands on her hips, "Well don't that look like the most inviting thing you've ever scene." She says with some sarcasm and mostly fear in her voice.

Ron rubs his chin as he looks at it, "I don't know... it just needs work and it could be really inviting."

Both Kim and Monique turn their heads to look at Ron as if he'd lost all his marbles.

"Are we seeing the same thing? There is a giant, spooky castle with huge bats flying people into it!" Monique loudly says to Ron.

"I know, I know. But take away the spooky things going on and slap a fresh coat of paint, add some nice plants and I think it'll be much better." Ron moves his hands around as he talks, trying to paint an image for them of what he envisions but in the end, all he can see it two very confused and skeptical looking women looking at him.

Kim knew her Ron very well and smiles at herself, knowing that what he'd just done. She was used to it herself therefore was used to it but Monique had just walked into it and with a glance, it told her that Monique was not freaking out or as stressed as she was a few moments ago. She knew that was Ron's special gift. His ability to remove stress and put the focus back on where it should be.

"C'mon, we've got to rescue Rose and we won't be doing it from out here." Kim says as she starts to walk forward.

Monique quickly gets in front of Kim, "How are we going to do that Kim? Just stroll up and ask real nice?"

Kim looks at Monique with steel eyes, "Monique, that is my daughter in there. We are not going back without her no matter what."

Monique knew that look and nods, "Alright then, how do you plan on getting in?"

Ron steps up and says, "Front entrance?"

Kim turns to Ron and nods, "Front entrance."

Monique had no idea what they were talking about but then they were the ones that saved the world, not her. She sighs and starts to follow them as they head towards the front gate.

The three of them sneak around until they are the bridge with the gate down before Monique whispers to Kim, "Ok, we're at the bridge. What do we do now?"

Without even looking at Monique, Kim answers her, "We go in." She then starts to dash at the main gate and since the huge bats were busy carrying out orders to bring people in by air that they either did not notice or the few that did didn't care because it just meant another person for the Mistress.

Ron is running right alongside her without missing a beat, leaving Monique to jolt in shock and call out, "H-Hey! Wait up you two!" before she runs after them.

Monique hears one of the bats above her head and starts to run faster in fear that one of them would decide to swoop down and that was something she did not desire.

Soon, the trio reaches the inside of the castle gates and they look to see where the bats are going which appears to be the center of the castle.

Kim and Ron sneak up to the center with Monique trying to copy their moves and finding it very difficult for the most part. As soon as they get close enough, Ron sees a pair of monkey guards with glowing and obviously magical weapons. He sighs and says, "Why is it always monkeys? Why can't it ever be fluffy bunnies? Bunnies are nice."

Monique turns to Kim and Ron, "So what's the plan?"

Kim cracks her knuckles with a steel-furious look in her eyes, "We fight."

Ron nods as he joins in with, "Gotcha back wifey."

Monique just watches with her jaw dropped as Kim and Ron head towards the magically armed monkeys as she timidly says, "Uh... yeah, I'll just wait right here for you."

Ron powers up into his mystical monkey powers and takes on the monkey on the right while Kim takes on the left.

The monkey on the left tries to do a sweep at Kim with his glowing weapon but she leaps over it does a quick roll as the monkey tries to bring it back. She does a single hand-plant as she leaps forward to deliver a powerful kick right into the monkey. The monkey is sent flying into the wall hard enough that it causes a huge crater with a series of spider-like cracks coming from the center. She stands up as she dusts her hands off and turns her head to check on Ron even as the wall collapses and falls upon the monkey, leaving only twitching feet sticking out of the rubble.

Ron steps back as he turns to face Kim with a smile, "Well they either don't make them like they used to or we're getting too good Kim."

Monique had never seen anything like what Ron had done. She saw Ron avoid the monkey's attempt to stab at him twice, dodging them as if he was doing a dance before one of his fists glowed super bright for just a moment. It was after that moment that Ron had made a connection with the monkey, sending it flying hard through the air and into the castle wall, making a crater that looked almost exactly like Kim's. The two craters had even collapsed at the same time. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that the two had timed it so that it would happen that way.

Suddenly there was some insane laughter in the air and the two monkey guards started to glow before Monique's eyes even as a disembodied voice says, "I've been watching the two of you. Since my monkey guards were no match, let's see if bunnies are!"

Ron and Kim turn to see the monkeys grow and change shape until they were both the size of a mini-van with glowing eyes and large teeth front teeth.

Kim shouts, "Monkey Fist! I know that was you! Return Rose to me!"

The disembodied voice of Monkey Fist growls, "I will not give up my daughter so easily. If you want her, you will have to fight for her!"

Kim growls with her hands in tight fists that shook violently before she shouts into the sky, "Rose is **MY** daughter you nut! **I** was the one that gave birth to her, not you!"

The disembodied voice amusingly answers, "You were merely a vessel for the birth of my daughter. Our bonds are already being forged and soon it will be too late for you to take her away from me."

At that moment the monkey-turned-giant bunny chose to leap at Kim but it was at that exact moment that something flew out of the sky and slammed into it hard as it was releasing a huge fireball right at the other bunny. The slammed bunny fell against the flaming one before the dragon slows down and flaps its huge wings to as it landed on the ground not far from Kim and Ron.

Kim stares for a moment as it flapped a few more times before settling in, "Waidell? Is that you?"

From where Monique was, she thought she'd heard the name "Wade" and whispers to herself, "Wade? She can't be calling that golden thing Wade can she now?"

Waidell smiles at Kim, showing the sharp teeth it had and making Monique duck behind her cover quickly.

"Dude! It has been some time! Give me some er... paw!" Ron holds out a hand as if expecting the dragon to do it.

Waidell bursts out laughing, "Ron, I could crush you with my paw!" He then softens his voice as he looks at him, "Don't worry though. I would never dream of hurting either of you." Just then one of the bunnies cries out and hops out of the flames, making a mad hopping dash at Kim before Waidell smashes it with his tail from above. "Oh shush now, we were talking."

Waidell spots Monique and says, "Moni?"

Kim and Ron turn to look and Ron says, "Huh? Oh, no you've got it wrong. That's our Moni, er... I mean... Monique."

Kim shouts out to Monique, "Monique! Come over and meet Waidell. He won't hurt you any more than Wade would."

Monique glares at Kim from behind her shelter, "What about Valentine's Day?"

Kim sighs as Waidell asks with confusion, "Valentine's Day? What is she talking about?" She shakes her head, "Long story. Can you transform please? She is probably scared of your dragon form."

Monique watches the most amazing thing happen. The large golden dragon magically changes from the large, powerful beast that it was and shrinks into the smaller human looking form that when done looked very close to... "Wade? Is that you?" She calls out as she steps out and starts to walk towards them.

Kim shouts, "Monique! Look out!" as she spots a large bat swooping down at her.

Monique looks at Kim in confusion before she hears the flapping sound of the bat about to grab her and closes her eyes, expecting to be carried away when suddenly there is another sound much like bodies colliding and the bat squealing in pain before it is quickly silenced.

Monique opens her eyes and turns to see herself? She was very confused, as the woman in front of her was like looking in a mirror, only she was dressed differently than she herself was. "Wh-what's going on?"

Moni smirks, "Now I know what Jim and Tim meant. You look just like me. I am Moni, your apparent magical equivalent and since you're on the other side of the magical barrier. I wonder what your powers will be."

"Do you know how we got here Moni?" Kim asks her as Monique looks back and forth between Kim and Moni.

"The best I've been able to figure is that Monkey Fist found something, a spell or ancient artifact that allowed her to suck your city through the barrier and into our world. What I can't figure out is what she wants with all the people." Moni then turns back to Monique, "I hope that bad excuse for a powerful bat didn't hurt you. Are you ok?"

Monique shakes her head, "I am fine. Wait, why weren't you afraid of that huge bat? How did you take it down for that matter?"

Moni grins in a big way, revealing two pointy teeth to Monique, "I am a very powerful and ancient Vampire. In fact, I was around the _first_ time Crimson battled Jade and I was overjoyed to have Kim be Crimson the second and final time Crimson battled Jade who ended up being someone Kim called, "Shego?" She says that last part as if she wasn't sure if she remembered it right.

Monique eyes go wide, "Shego?" She turns to Kim and quickly says, "What's she talking about with Shego?"

"Oh, just a powerful magic battle between good and evil with the fate of two worlds; this Halloween one and ours as the prize in a Shego possessed body. It was no big really." Kim says and shrugs at the end.

Monique's mind just sputtered to a near stop as she took this in. "So I guess saving the one world got boring or something?" She quipped at Kim.

Kim didn't bother even responding to that as she turned to Moni, "Are you here to help us get Rose back?"

Moni's eyes go wide, "Rose? Where is she?"

Ron points at where the large bats are flying to, "We think she's somewhere in there. She was taken by a bat from us."

Moni and Waidell look at each other, "That explains why she is going to such lengths. She obviously intends to finish what she started." Waidell says to Moni with her nodding back at him.

Kim nods, "We probably don't have much time. Are you two ready?"

Both Waidell and Moni nod at Kim, "You can count on us!"

Kim and Ron start running towards the entrance while Waidell charbroiled some more bats that attacked and Moni took care of another two bats as well that came from the other side, providing perfect cover even as Monique ran behind them so that she was safe.

"Ron! Above you!" Monique cries out as a bat dives down carrying an empty car and releases it!

Ron jumps out of the way, lands on Waidell's dragon back where he promptly powers up his monkey powers and leaps up into the air to lay some serious smack down onto the bat that sends it flying down onto the ground hard!

Monique looks at Ron in amazement, "Boy, I wish I could lay some serious smack down like that baby boy just even once." No sooner than Monique had uttered those words, a bat slips through and goes right for her! Her whole demeanor changes as she glows and does a mid-flip kick through the air and kicks the bat right in the center of the face to send it flying into the castle wall very hard! She lands and returns to her senses, looking at her hands in shock, "H-How did I do that?" She cries out.

Kim grabs Monique by the wrist and pulls her forward, "Rescuing first, figuring it out later."

Monique blinks in surprise and just nods as she runs forward with Kim releasing her.

With everyone working hard and no more weird power attacks by Monique, the entire group makes it inside where everbody's favorite disembodied voice reappears, "So, you've made it inside. Perfect! Welcome to your doom!"

* * *

**AN:** Well, here is the first of a two parter for my Halloween story. What do you think of what is going on in it so far? What do you think of Monique in this story? What did you think of Moni and Waidell's showing up? Is this a good thing of a bad thing you think? If you just heard a creepy voice welcoming to your doom, how do you think you would react?

As usual all votes, ideas, suggestions, and prayers for Rose are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 2: Rebirth, Part 2

**The Revenge of Monkey Fist: Halloween Tail 2**

**AN:** Kim and Ron Stoppable with little Rose as the Mystical Monkey Fist tries to seek revenge. This is the follow up story from my "A New Halloween Tail". It might help if you read that one before reading this one.

**Chapter Two: Rebirth Part 2 or The Birth of Legendary Rose**

With that, something leaps at them with both Kim and Ron scattering just in time while Moni grabs Monique and pulls her to safety. Waidell was still in his dragon from and couldn't avoid so easily and got a glancing blow from the figure that lands hard and sends powerful shockwaves that knock it into the side wall.

Moni grunts as she shields Monique with her own body from flying debris, "Are you ok Monique?" She asks her. "Yeah, but what about you? You're hurt!" Monique says as she looks at the cuts Moni has.

Moni grunts, "Oh this? It is nothing. I'm a Vampire remember?" Her injuries quickly heal right before Monique's eyes before Moni even has a chance to finish speaking.

Monique turns to see what or who had attacked them and gasps loudly, "Oh No! No! That's impossible!"

Everyone looks at the center of the newly formed crater and standing there, was none other than Rose with a long monkey tail and glowing brightly!

"Normally I'd say nothing is impossible, but this time I have to go with Monique. That's impossible! How did you get Rose to attack us Monkey Fist?" Ron says with anger in his voice.

Rose starts to cackle and laugh in an insane kind of way, "This isn't Rose anymore. I have used my magic so that Rose and I... we are now together and you can't split us apart! We are truly the most powerful in the world. No, make that all of the worlds!" She laughs even more, "Plus, I know you won't hurt me in this body and there is nothing holding me back to keep me from hurting you! My predecessor would be so proud of me."

Kim and Ron both look at Rose, their little girl that they have both loved and cared for all of her life. Being inhabited by an insane monkey girl who was out for revenge.

Moni hisses venomously at Rose with glowing, vertically slitted eyes and bares her full Vampire fangs in anger and forgetting herself for a moment. "Monkey Fist! I swear I'll..." She is grabbed suddenly by Monique who cries out, "No! You can't destroy her! She's their only child!" Moni calms down as Monique releases her, "You're right Monique. It is hard to argue with yourself after all." She smirks at that last part.

Rose shouts very loudly, "I am no longer Monkey Fist or Rose, I am now the Supreme Monkey Girl!"

Waidell swings his tail at her and she catches his tail with a loud 'Thoom!' from the powerful force before she grins at Waidell, "I am unstoppable!"

"She should be, she is a Stoppable after all!" Ron says as he clenches his fists and glows powerfully, "But you're not and I want my daughter back!"

Supreme Monkey Girl (SMG) maniacally laughs, "Never! She belongs to me now!"

Monique shouts at her, "That's just evil! Taking a child from their parents! Give that sweet girl back to them right now, you hear or you will regret it!"

"And give up all this power? I am invincible now and there is nothing anyone can do about it!" Supreme Monkey Girl laughs and punches down at the ground, sending more shockwaves that send everyone to their feet.

Ron helps Kim up, "Kim, it doesn't look good. What are we going to do?" he says as he looks worried about hurting Rose.

Kim stands up and doesn't say a word as she didn't know what to tell him so she decides to try and fight her in the sense of that she was Monkey Fist and not Rose despite every nerve in her was telling her to do otherwise. She does a jump kick at SMG but she grabs her in mid-air and throws her hard at the Waidell who manages to see her coming and catches her in his wing as gently as he could.

Even before Kim as a chance to touch ground, SMG is doing a flying punch at Kim with a powerful, glowing fist backed up by a maniacal looking face! That fist never makes contact with Kim as a equally glowing hand grabs her by the knuckles and an angry looking Ron stares back at the crazed eyes of the possessed Rose. "You will _not_ hurt Kim, Supreme whatever you are!"

Kim knew that she was out-powered in this case but that had never stopped her before and so she slides off Waidell's wing and launches herself at the midsection, hoping for a knockout punch to end the standoff long enough for her to seek a way to reverse things.

Supreme Monkey Girl saw her coming and kicks Ron back into Kim, returning to her powerful punch with a different target, Ron!

Ron throws up his arms to shield himself and the clash of power between them sounds like thunder and he tries to take as much force as possible to shield Kim from the worse of it.

Kim is pinned between Waidell and Ron and gasps at the power that she feels but at the same time she knew that he was shielding her from the worse of it.

Ron manages to push aside the powerful punch and punches her hard enough to send her flying backwards to land on her back where she didn't move. Fearing the worse, Ron cries out, "Rose!" and leaps to go to her side.

Kim sees a sign that she is faking and shouts, "Ron! She's faking!" just barely before Ron throws up his hands to take the impact from a magic-powered kick right at his groin.

Supreme Monkey Girl leaps up to her feet quickly with a boost from her real tail sticking out from behind and smacks Ron's hands away as he rushes forward to try and grab her. She punches him hard with her left hand, sending him flying back to land beside Kim.

Moni had not been idle during all of this for she had flown up into the air and soundlessly dives down for a crossed arms attack from behind.

Kim and Ron both say nothing, not wanting to alert from the attack but Ron can't help but close his eyes to look away from his baby girl being struck like that and that alone was enough for her to be alerted.

Supreme Monkey Girl does a high spinning kick that catches Moni off-guard and is sent flying into the ceiling!

Monique shudders at the sight of what looked like herself being slammed ever so hard into the high concrete ceiling before dropping down. "I wish I knew where all the bats were taking everyone." She says as she looks away before Moni is even halfway to the ground in her fall before she suddenly flashes and disappears from the room.

Monique's jaw drops as she stares at the very, very weird sight before her. She saw the giant bats that had been carrying everyone from probably the tri-state area. The sight before was something that was just incredible and beyond anything scientifically possible until she realized that she was dealing with magic.

In what looked like an extremely large stone monkey stirring a cauldron that was the size of an Olympic swimming pool. She couldn't figure out just what the purpose of it was for until she saw some of the bats start to drop the people into the cauldron. She watched as they screamed for all of five seconds before disappearing with a line drawn of something that looked like white dust leading from it to another smaller statue that looked like...

Meanwhile things were not fairing well for Kim and the others as Supreme Monkey Girl had gone after Kim over and over for some reason with only Ron and the others being her only protectors whenever she wasn't dodging or trying to defeat her as well.

Kim breathes heavily as she stares down what was once her daughter as Ron slides backwards to her left side, "This doesn't look good Kim. I don't know how much longer I can last without trying to hurt her. This needs to end soon before she destroys us all."

Kim is silent for the longest time before she says, "Do what you have to Ron. Just try not to destroy her."

"You've got it Kim" Ron nods to her and powers up as he sees Supreme Monkey Girl send Moni flying through the air with another powerful punch combo. He envies Moni for being able to regenerate after each and every hit like that but he could see that it was still taking its toll on her.

Ron blocks a powerful punch to his face, and another to his stomach before pushing back to give him enough room to do a mystical-powered, flipping face kick that sent her flying where Moni could grab her and sends her down into the ground with a piledriver move! He notes that was a move certainly worthy of Monique and spares a second to look around for her before noticing for the first time that she was gone!

Ron looks around quickly for any place that she might be hiding that he might of missed but there were no good hiding places as they had all been destroyed in the fight with his dau-, he stops himself to remind himself that he was fighting some evil girl who had stolen her body and that thought alone made him mad, very mad.

"Everyone, get back from her and quickly!" Ron shouts as he taps into his powers and the magic offered by the world in a new way and he didn't want anyone hurt.

Kim moves away from Supreme Monkey Girl very quickly, knowing that Ron had something in mind and it was going to be risky or he wouldn't have shouted like that.

Moni and Waidell both glance at each other after seeing Kim back off and do the same as quickly as they could even as Supreme Monkey Girl begins to laugh maniacally, "There is nowhere for you heroes to go! When I present your heads to the citizens of my world, there will be NONE that will dare to oppose me!"

At those words, Moni and Waidell were about to charge her when sudden Ron screamed and it wasn't a normal fighting scream but something that sent chills down Moni's spine and she wasn't exactly an easy one to scare being a vampire.

Kim takes a step towards Ron but he holds up a hand and she instantly stops, trusting her husband even as the scream worried her so much but as scary the scream had been. It was the silence that followed that really scared her. Even the Supreme Monkey Girl seemed to become unnerved as she obviously didn't know what Ron was planning.

Ron himself didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that it had to stop one way or another! The constant attacks on Kim's life, the near-fatal blows upon Moni every time and he could see that Waidell was doing his best to not show weakness but he could see that even he was hurting.

Ron slowly raises his head and looks at Super Monkey Girl with his glowing tail starting to solidify along with his legs. His form changing into that of what had only been hinted at through the glowing aura that was his power. It only took a few moments before the whole transformation was complete but when it was done, the only thing that looked like him was his scruffy yellow hair at the top. Even his eyes had changed into brightly glowing blue spheres surrounded by an angry-looking red glow.

He leaps at his foe with twin fists of fury, making SMG leap out of the way before a huge crater appears when his fists make contact with the ground.

Moni kept a calm demeanor on the outside from centuries of living and facing countless foes but inside, her mind was the complete opposite. "That is his daughter he is trying to smash into so much paste! How can he be doing this?" She thinks to herself as she watched and hoped a chance to knock her out before the body was destroyed would appear.

Ron looks at Super Monkey Girl with an angry glare, "Now who is the Supreme Monkey?"

She glares back and makes her hands into fists as she shouts, "I am **still** the Supreme Monkey and I will prove it to you!" She leaps into the air and her fists glow powerfully and connects with Ron's right face. She lands only long enough to leap out of the path of a fist from Ron. She almost falls from the shockwaves alone!

Ron grunts like a huge monkey might, "Is that all your power? You won't be doing anything to me with lovetaps like that!"

For the first time since the battle began, Supreme Monkey Girl looked less than sure about winning against her foes. She does what all villains do; she started to talk to herself out-loud as if the answer would come by putting voice to it. "No! I am supposed to have all the power of the magical world at my disposal! There is no way you can have more power than me! Unless she... is somehow holding back but that's _**impossible!**_ She is only a little brat that barely knew her own powers existed!"

Then something clicks in Ron's head, "Why go after Kim so often when there were more powerful threats going around? And why isn't she doing a full-body glow? Why only the fists right now?" His mind suddenly knew the answers to the questions but he had to keep her on the defensive in order to win!

Ron smiles for the first time since changing, "Haven't you learned by now? We do the impossible before breakfast and that includes our daughter! Right Kim? Our daughter can do the im_possible_ just like we can!" He puts a special emphasis on the "Possible" part and hopes that Kim can get the subtle meaning to his message to her.

Kim smiles as she got the message loud and clear, thinking at him, "I love you, you big silly monkey." She can see him smile out of the corner that faces her, telling her that he loves her too.

Supreme Monkey Girl screams loudly, trying to power up even more and the aura glow grows up to her elbows and engulfs her feet almost up to her knees.

Ron leaps, knowing that if she were to fully power up somehow, he would truly lose his daughter for good! He had to keep her distracted enough for her to keep trying! He swings a powerful punch and like he had expected, the powering up made her even faster than before!

Supreme Monkey Girl delivers a powerful punch to Ron's face after rebounding off a wall and smiles as she watches him stagger a step before she is forced to leap when his huge tail does a horizontal swing at her. She could feel the air catching ahold of her and pulling her along as the air tried to quickly fill the gap left by his tail swing. She manages to land on the ground and stop herself from going much further even as Kim grabs her from behind and does something surprising. She feels Kim brush her cheek with hers and in the cutest voice possible she says, "Who's mommy's good girl?" She is so shocked that she is frozen like that for a moment or two before she breaks free from Kim's grip and leaps away to land half a yard away to see a pouting Kim.

Kim aims her puppy dog pout at Rose, and hoping that it would work on Monkey Fist as well. She gives her the full effect with her crossing her arms in front of her and makes her eyes extra wide with just a bit of quivering bottom lip, "Rose... *sniffles* Don't you want to be a good girl? Come back to Mommy please and thank you?"

Moni and Waidell both drop their jaws at the strangest battle before them that either had ever seen, and given their respective ages. That was saying a whole lot!

Moni looks over at Waidell, "Do you have any idea what's going on?" with Waidell shaking his dragon head with an uncomfortable flapping of his wings before answering, "No, not a clue." Moni sighs and leans against Waidell, "Good, because for a minute I thought it was just me." Waidell looks at SMG and says, "If it is any consolation, I think she's as puzzled as we are so it must be working."

Then out of the blue, something unexpected happens and instead of the maniacal Monkey Fist voice coming out of Rose's mouth, Rose's sweeter voice comes out as she says, "I do wanna be a good girl! I am coming mommy!" The takes half a dozen stops towards Kim who holds out her arms in acceptance towards her before she freezes and a glow appears around her hands as they ball up into tight fists with the return of Monkey Fist's voice, "NO! I am the one in charge! This is MY body now and forever!"

Moni and Waidell both suddenly understand the idea behind the strange tactic and with only a nod towards each other Moni flies out to stand between Kim and Supreme Monkey Girl with a wagging finger, "Uh-Uh! No hurting your mother young lady! Do you want to be sent to bed without supper?" Kim chimes in, "One of your father's famous suppers at that! Your favorite too!"

Supreme Monkey Girl swings her fist at Moni, only to have it stopped and the hand opens quickly to grab at Moni as a disparaging wail comes from Rose's lips, "NOOOO! Anything but that!"

Moni's heart softens at the sight of a young girl brought to tears, wondering just how Monkey Fist could be using such a sweet girl.

Supreme Monkey Girl returns in full force as she lets loose a primal scream and tosses Moni hard at Kim! She gloats as they hit the wall hard and some ceiling comes down, burying the two. She turns to look at her two remaining foes, "Finally! Now there is only the two of you!"

Waidell looks at Ron, hoping he had some other ideas and is surprised as Ron walks forward before dancing around in some silly routine as he shouts, "Go Mad Dogs! Go Mad Dogs!" And running around on all fours as he barks and howls wildly.

Rose suddenly starts clapping and giggling, "Yay! Mad Dogs! Go team!" before it is silenced by a growl, "STOP THAT!"

Supreme Monkey Girl screams, "AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH! Will you stop that!" She slams her hands into the ground and lifts up a huge chunk of land up over her head, "Something must be weakening me. I can't afford to play around anymore!" She growls before tossing it hard at Ron.

Ron dodges it to the right easily but when he looks for her again, he doesn't see her until SMG growls from above with twin flaming arms! She double-fists Ron right in the face with powerful shockwaves that slam him down to the ground and knocks him out!

Waidell was the last one standing at the moment and he growls, "You will never get away with this! Others will rise up to defeat you!"

Supreme Monkey Girl laughs loudly, "Once you are gone, there will be no one to stop me! EVER!" She then turns to pick up the large chunk of Earth that had missed Ron and holds it over her head, aiming it to smash down upon Ron's skull. "Now to finish the last truly annoying one of you!"

Waidell didn't know if it'd work but he shouts, "Don't do it Rose! You will never get to have one of your father's meals if you do it!"

Supreme Monkey Girl loses control once more as she lets go while crying out, "NOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" The large chunk of Earth slips from her grip and falls down onto her, half-burying her in the rubble. She growls dangerously and shouts, "You are next dragon!"

Supreme Monkey Girl growls, "I wish I knew what was going on! My magic is supposed to make me invincible!"

Suddenly Monique appears out of nowhere with a small stone statue that had inside of it, another smaller statue in it. She looks around quickly, "What the...? Where's Kim?" she says before spotting Ron laying unconscious on the ground. "Ron! Where's Kim?"

Supreme Monkey Girl screeches, "NO! What are you doing with that? Return it to me at once!"

Monique glares at her, "I don't think so! You tried to hurt me and all those other people!"

Supreme Monkey Girl freezes with a look of shock before it is followed by a look of despair. She pounds the ground hard, "No! You couldn't have found it! What did you do?"

Waidell limps some towards Monique, "Where have you been? What is that in your hands?"

Monique raises the statues up in her hands, "Oh this? I saw some spooky room with a big monkey." Ron starts to stir and mumbles, "No... no more monkey camp..." She blinks and then resumes her explanation, "It was stirring something that being fed to this statue but as soon as I picked it up the bats, big monkey, and everyone just disappeared!"

Supreme Monkey Girl shouts at Monique, "You idiot! Do you know what you've done? You've ruined a spell that was feeding the statue and once I had fed it enough people it would have locked me permanently into this form and no one, not even Crimson herself would have been able to defeat me!"

Monique glares at her, "Look, I just want to see Kim and know that she's ok. Where is she?" A moment later the debris that had buried Kim and Moni start to shake and slide until Moni slowly stands up with Kim in her arms.

"I thought we'd never get out from under there. It is a good thing something decided to suddenly give way." Moni says as she releases Kim and straightens up with a loud sound. "Oh, I am getting way too old for this sort of thing." Moni mutters before turning her attention to Kim. "Are you all right Kim?"

Kim nods as she stretches a little bit, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for shielding me when she threw you at me."

Moni smiles at Kim, "Hey, after all you have done? It would have been stupid not to save you Kim."

Monique holds up the statues as she runs towards Kim, "Kim! Hey Kim! Look what I have!"

Supreme Monkey Girl roars, "No! That is mine and no one but me should have it!" She grunts and struggles before managing to power up enough to smash what's on top of her and leaps at Monique!

Moni as tired and hurting she still was, turns to defend Monique but Supreme Monkey Girl knocks her easily aside before Kim manages to surprise her with a punch to the stomach.

Monique holds it to Kim, "Look at this! Tell me this doesn't remind you of someone."

Kim looks at it and gasps as she sees an ancient stone statue that looks just like Rose that is being held by one that looks like Monkey Fist! "Wha... how is this possible?" she says to Monique.

Monique shrugs, "I don't know. I wish I knew what to tell you." Suddenly her eyes grow wide, "Wait! This battle... these two were prophesied long ago by some ancient mystical monkey monks to have a battle and there was a mention in the ancient texts about and I quote, "The real monkey girl will battle and come out triumphant against any that oppose her." end quote."

Supreme Monkey Girl gets back up to her feet and glares at Monique, "How do you know about what is in the ancient texts? Have you studied them like I have?"

"I don't know really, I can't explain it myself." She answers SMG before turning to Kim, "And frankly that scares me Kim."

Supreme Monkey Girl growls and grabs Monique, "You... I don't know how you learned all of that but that is the last you'll ever speak of it!" She powers up a mystical punch for Monique but Ron grabs her and says with blood-red eyes that glare angrily at her, "That will be enough out of you. You're defeated. Face it monkey girl, we won and you lost."

Kim looks at Monique and asks the one question she was afraid to ask, "Is there any way to return her back to normal or is it too late?"

Monique looks at Kim with hesitation as she didn't really know the answer to that question but Supreme Monkey Girl interrupts as she laughs normally, "It is too late! We are together forever and ever!"

Monique snaps at her, "I wish I knew the real answer to her question just to shut you up, girl!" The answer immediately pops up in her head and she turns to Kim, "No! She is lying Kim! It isn't too late yet." She tightens her grip on the statues and grabs the one that looked like Rose with a firm grip, knowing that she was right when Supreme Monkey Girl cries out, "No! Stop it! You'll ruin the statues!" and tries to stop her but Ron puts his huge monkey body inbetween her with a huge hand pinning her to the ground, "Uh-uh! No stopping of the breaking any spells for you today."

Monique starts to try to pull the two apart, struggling as the hands and feet were practically covering the Rose statue but she managed to find some wiggle room and pulls Rose out with a loud scraping of stone on stone, "Ah! Got it out!"

Supreme Monkey Girl screams, "NO! All my hard work! Spoiled by some human!"

Monique cries out as the stone statues both come to life and she drops them!

Kim leaps with arms stretched out, grabbing the Rose statue and bracing herself for a hard landing but instead falls onto soft fur. She opens her eyes to see Ron's tail under her with a loving smile at her from Ron, which she happily returns before noticing that Moni and Waidell were by her side in case she had needed it.

The other statue was not as fortunate as it tried to squirm, crying out in a monkey way as it lands on the ground too hard, cracking clean in half! At first nothing happens but then Supreme Monkey Girl starts to glow along with the statue and then the ground begins to shake with such intensity that the whole world feels like it is shaking!

Ron curls his tail protectively around Kim, "Maybe one of us should have caught that other statue too?" He says as he looks worried for everyone.

"No Ron, this is what needed to happen. It will all work out." She the closes her eyes, "I just wish I knew how I was doing all of this." She suddenly glows and her clothes change into that of a Genie costume but there was something different about it. She didn't have any bands on her wrists! All of this lasted only for a few moments during which Monique appeared to be saying something but before anyone could make out what she might have been saying that's when there was a huge explosion of deafening light!

Kim opens her eyes and was surprised that she hadn't been blinded but then magical light probably didn't work the same as normal light. That's when she looks around and sees that they were no longer at the castle unless you counted being outside of the miniature castle at the mini-golf course.

"Kim? What just happened?" Ron asks and it makes Kim spin in the direction and she sees her Ron back to normal! He was no longer a giant monkey and she leaps at him, feeling his arms wrap around her as he catches her easily before they kiss deeply.

"Ye-uuuuuuuuuck! Mommy and Daddy are kissing again!" If there was any sound that could break the two of them up at that moment. It was the sound of Rose back to normal!

"Yeah, well I think you're going to have to get used to it sweetie." Monique says to Rose as she giggles at the sight of Kim and Ron both moving like lightning to Rose. Watching as Kim kisses Rose all over the face and head while Ron gives her a big hug and checks to make sure she wasn't injured from all the fighting while Monkey Fist was in control of her.

Wade groans as he wakes up not far from them to see Kim and Ron fussing over Rose as if something big had just happened, "What? What happened? The last thing I remember was..." He frowns as he can't remember anything from before he drove up to Kim and Ron's house.

"Kim? Ron? Monique? Would someone please tell me what just happened? And how did we end up at Middleton Mini-Golf? What did Rose do?" Wade asks as he stands up and starts to walk towards his friends that had yet to notice him with all the fuss that they were making over Rose.

"Wade? Where have you been? Oh wait... I bet you got put in that pot along with everyone else didn't you?" She runs up and gives Wade a big hug, "No matter, it is so good to see you."

"Hey Wade, what are you doing here? You missed one heck of a Halloween this time!" Ron slaps Wade on the back as he laughs, "Rose took on Kim and I, along with Moni and Waidell. She kicked our collective butts for a while too!"

Wade blinks in surprise, "Huh? Wait, Monique and I? Wait, you mean those magical versions of us that you told me about years ago?" He looks at Ron with skepticism, "You're pulling my leg right?"

"No, he's not Wade. The four of us combined couldn't defeat her as the Supreme Monkey Girl." Kim tells Wade as she runs her hand over Rose's head tenderly.

"Supreme Monkey Girl? How did she...?" He starts to ask when Monique interrupts, "It was the magical world's version of Monkey Fist. She took over Rose's body and together their power was increased like never before."

"Monique? How do you know all this? Were you there?" Wade says as he tries to make sense about everything being told to him.

"That's not important. Face it Wade my man, Monique was in the magical world and she helped save Rose from that evil Monkey Fist." Ron says to Wade.

Wade looks at the four of them and sighs, "Ok then, at least tell me what happened to the magical Monkey Fist. Did she get away?" He looks around before noticing that they were missing Moni and Waidell, "And where are the others?"

Ron looks around, "Uh... uh... um... I don't know." He then turns to Monique, "Do you know what happened to Monkey Fist or the others?"

Monique looks at Rose as she thinks about how to answer Ron's question, "Well... I don't really know how to answer that Ron. What I remember from before is fading fast and I'm pretty certain that she back in her own body but I think that we won't have to worry about seeing her for a while."

Both Kim and Ron look angry for a bit before Kim says with ice in her voice, "If I never see her again, it'll be too soon." Ron with undisguised anger in his voice adds in, "Same here. She better not ever try to kidnap Rose again."

Rose looks up at her parents, "Can we go home now? I am tired." She gives a big yawn and rubs at her right eye to show that she was sincere.

Kim joyfully laughs, "Yes Rose, and when daddy wakes up. He will make you your favorite meal."

Rose looks at Ron with big eyes full of hope, "Really? Is that right daddy?"

Ron chuckles and rubs the top of her head, "Yeah, I'll make for you the first thing when we're all up."

Rose hugs Ron's leg and smiles, "Thank you daddy!"

Ron takes one of Rose's hands in his with Kim taking the other as they start to walk, "C'mon... let's go home"

Monique starts walking as she says, "That sounds good to me too. I could use a good rest after all this."

Wade raises his watch arm and presses a button, "Hmm, I can't seem to find my ride anywhere. I wonder where it is?" He presses another button, "At least I have a back up that I can still find." He then summons the vehicle to the mini-golf place.

Ron absentmindedly asks, "Hey, anyone know what time it is?" Just before the sun begins to rise with a promise of a new day, new adventures yet to come and new surprises... especially with the shadow of a tail that came from Rose's unnoticed tail.

**Epilogue:**

Monkey Fist was indeed back in her body but she was stuck in a petrified body that somehow had Wade's car sitting on top of it. She growls and shouts from her open mouth that had been frozen in the scream of anguish at the statue and all her hard work being destroyed.

Her mind was still running she knew that someday, somehow she would be free and when that day happened... she would make others pay. Oh how they would all pay!

Meanwhile even as she plotted and planned her revenge, Rose lay comfortably in her bed sleeping with a smile on her face as she dreamed of the food her daddy would be making her upon waking. The smile would occasionally be interrupted by visions of the Monkey Fist ranting something she couldn't make out before she would push it from her dreams.

**The End?**

* * *

**AN:** As usual it was another hair raising *chuckles* adventure for the family. Sorry about putting this chapter up so very, very late but I've been busy and I got sick too which didn't help. Now that you've read this second part that is perhaps one of the longest ones I've ever written. I wonder if you enjoyed the story. What did you think of Supreme Monkey Girl? Was she powerful or what? What do you think of Rose? Heh, she certainly takes after her father doesn't she and I don't just mean the monkey stuff but more like the mind/emotions. Would you have reacted the same way if being denied one of Ron's meals? If you're wondering where Crimson was during all of this, that's another tale for another time or you could simply ask me. lol! What do you think of Monique's manifesting magical abilities? Were you surprised by the time I revealed it? What do you think of Moni versus Monique? Similar yes, but different in other ways too. How do you think Wade would have reacted to seeing Waidell? What do you think of the battle that took place? Were you surprised by Ron's transformation? It wasn't too Dragonball was it? Do you think Wade will ever figure out what happened to his car or get it back for that matter? What do you think about Rose and the possible future? Do you think Kim and Ron will have to start making tail holes in all of her clothes?

As usual votes, ideas, thoughts, bunny plots, Inuyasha information and more is always welcome.


End file.
